Batgirl
by Victoria54
Summary: Barbara Gordon has left Gotham behind after the Joker left her & her dad scarred for life. But a new vigilante named Red Hood appears and she gets a chance to return to her life as Batgirl. But while she uncovers the truth with Nightwing secrets are revealed, family will be divided, and it will lead to a war for Gotham City. Rated: MA (This is my idea of the next Batgirl movie)
1. Chapter 1

**A.N Hey guys thank you for reading my first DCEU story, this is taking place after the events of Batman v. Superman and before Justice League to make things clear. I don't own any of these characters I only own this storyline and claim this story as mine. Thank you all for the support, please review, and tell me what you guys think. –Victoria54**

I rolled myself up the street with my books sitting on my lap, as I rolled up to my apartment in my wheelchair I could feel people's eyes on me. They always gave me the same sympathetic look when they stare at me. But I keep my eyes straight ahead to try and ignore them. When I got to my apartment building the doorman Ryan smiled at me and opened the door for me.

"Hello Ms. Gordon, got some new books?"

"Sure did, got some new horror books."

"Scary, have a good night Ms. Gordon."

"You too Ryan, try not to catch a cold out here."

I took the elevator up to my apartment and rolled into my quiet home. I locked the door behind me and put my books on the coffee table. I plugged my charger into my dead phone and when it turned on I found two new voicemails.

"Hey Barb it's me I just wanted to call and wish you an early Christmas this year. I'll be working that night but I would love to come up and see you. I don't want you to be alone this year so give me a call when you get this message. I love you pumpkin."

"I love you too dad." I mumbled to myself when the first message ended.

"Hey Barbara it's me Dick, I know it's been a while since we've seen each other. But I'm going to be in Manhattan for a few weeks, so I was wondering if you wanted to grab some dinner sometime and catch up. I'll be staying at The Manhattan hotel if you want to call me back. Hope to hear from you soon Barb."

I smiled, I haven't seen or heard from Dick for almost two years and our last meeting together wasn't as nice as I would like it to be. I deleted the messages and climbed onto the couch to lie down and watch TV.

"Tonight on Channel Eight News, scandal spreads through Gotham after infamous Russian Mobster Ivan Kristoff was found brutally murdered last night. Local citizens fear that this will become a trigger for an all-out mob war in Gotham while the GCPD assures that this case will be solved as quickly as possible."

I quickly changed the channel and watched old soap operas until the phone rang again. I rolled over and picked it up.

"Hello."

"Barb is that you?" A familiar voice asked

"Dick? Yeah it's me I got your message." I said "How are you?"

"I'm great I was going to a meeting but they canceled last minute. I was wondering if you had any plans tonight."

"I'm an open book."

"Great do you want to get some dinner?"

"Sure, I'm at the corner of Maple and twenty second street, apartment number 5."

"I'll be over in fifteen minutes."

"Bye"

I hung up and went to my room to change, I pulled out a knee length black dress and white coat, and I climbed onto my bed to change. I slipped on a pair of black flats and put my hair into a ponytail, then there was a knock on the door. I put my purse on my lap and went to the front door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me Barb" Dick said

I opened the door and saw Dick standing in a grey suit with a pale blue tie, he smiled and ran his hands through his black hair.

"Wow Barb you look great."

"Nice suit."

"Thanks you ready to go?"

"Yep."

I moved out to the hall and locked the door, as I moved down the hall Dick stepped behind me to push me in my wheelchair.

"Dick you don't have to push me around." I said "I can do it myself."

"You sure Barb?"

"If I can get around this city by myself I can handle the hallway." I put my hand on his, I knew he meant well but I hated it when people felt obligated to help me because of my disability. "So where are we going?"

"There's a really nice place by Central Park."

When we went outside I noticed the black sports car waiting out front.

"Wow, where did you get this?"

"It was a gift from Bruce."

He opened the door and helped me get inside, the black leather interior matched the black paint and trim. When we made it to the restaurant he opened the door for me and put me on my chair. Inside I took off my coat and rested it on my lap, the waiter led us to a private booth against the wall.

"So how's New York?"

"It's good it does remind me of home, especially in the winter." I answered "What kind of business are you doing in New York?"

"I'm working at Wayne Enterprises, I had a meeting last night and I've decided to have some fun while I'm here."

"Do you still keep in touch with him?"

"Yeah but we barely talk, he's been doing a lot of research on meta-humans lately."

"Since Superman died it's like they're popping up from all over the place."

"What about you? Have you talked to him?" He asked

"Not since he visited me in the hospital." I grabbed my water and took a small sip. "He sends me a check every month for rent, but I've never cashed them in."

"He's only trying to help."

"I don't need donations I am not a charity case."

"I know you're not but you know Bruce, he doesn't have good people skills. He's just trying to help."

The waiter arrived with our food and we didn't talk until we headed to the car. As we walked his phone rang and he quickly stopped.

"I'm sorry I got to take this." He said "Grayson."

As I waited I could hear a familiar voice on the other end. Dick simply nodded his head and hung up.

"Work?" I asked

"Yep I got to work the graveyard shift." He picked me up and put me down in the passenger seat of his car. "You're more than welcome to help, like in the good old days."

"That sounds tempting but I'm going to pass on your offer."

"You sure Barb?" He asked once he got inside

"I'm sure."

I could tell he was a bit hurt, but he hid it well. I would love to go out and help him but it just brought back too many memories. He pulled up to my apartment building and helped me out.

"Do you want me to walk you to your door?"

"That's ok Dick, you have to get to work." I opened my arms and he leaned down to hug me. "It was good seeing you."

"It was good seeing you too."

Ryan opened the door for me and I took the elevator up to my floor. When I got inside I locked my door and all the windows and went to my bedroom to change into a pair of grey sweatpants and black t-shirt before I climbed onto my bed to go to sleep.

 _"_ _I'll see you soon Barbie doll."_

 _"_ _HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

 _"_ _Barb!"_

 _"_ _Hush baby, don't want to lose your voice."_

 _"_ _I'm sorry Barbara."_

I opened my eyes once the voices and memories got too real, I reached over and grabbed the water bottle I kept on my nightstand. After a few quick gulps I felt a cold breeze fly over me, I turned to my two windows and saw one was wide open. I looked around but couldn't see anyone in the darkness until the silhouette of a man stepped into my bedroom doorway. My heart jumped and I pushed myself up with my arms and leaned against the wall.

"I don't have a lot." I said "But if you leave now I won't call the police."

"There's no need for that." I reached out to the back of my nightstand where I kept my dad's old pistol, but I only felt air. "I went ahead and tossed that away."

"What do you want?"

"To help you." He started walking towards me, when he passed the light shining from the curtain I could see a red metallic mask on his head.

"Who the hell are you?"

"We've met before."

"I don't remember a man in a red mask." When he walked passed the second window I could see a gun holstered on his hip.

"We were both different back then." He stood at the side of my bed and reached into his pocket and pulled out a needle. I took my chance and reached out and pulled out his gun but fell down to the floor in the process. "Good to see you're still a fighter."

"What is that needle for?"

"For you." The muscles in my arms started to go numb. "I put a little toxin in your water, there's this rare white lotus flower in Asia that's clear, tasteless, and acts like a quick anesthesia. Don't worry Barbara."

He gently picked me up and placed me back on my bed face down.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked

"Fix you."

I closed my eyes tightly and balled my hands into fists, trying to pretend this wasn't happening to me. I felt a strong pinch on my back like I was being stabbed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

 **Chapter Song**

 **In the land of gods and monsters**

 **I was an angel**

 **Screwed up, scared, doing anything that I needed**

 **Shining like a fiery beacon**

 **-Gods and Monsters by Lana Del Rey**


	2. Chapter 2

**Morning,**

I woke up to the sound of heavy traffic outside, the window was still open. It left a small pile of snow on the floor and let a cold breeze fly in. I could feel the goosebumps run from my shoulders down to my feet.

 _"_ _How did my legs feel that?"_ I thought

I closed my eyes and focused on the nerves and muscles in my legs that haven't been used in a year. And I could feel my foot slide across the sheets.

 _"_ _Oh my god"_ I thought

I rolled myself over and looked down at my feet and saw myself moving them, then I moved my feet. I pushed myself up and sat on the edge of the bed. I took a deep breath and pushed myself up instead of falling flat on my face I was able to stand on my own feet.

"Oh my god." I said out loud "This can't be happening."

I slowly took my first step to the window and closed it, then I immediately went to my phone.

"Grayson."

"Dick it's me."

"Hey Barb I can't hang out right now but-"

"I need you over here now."

"Wait what?"

"Dick I'm standing in my living room."

"Did you just say 'standing'?" He asked

"Yes I need to tell you what happened get over here as soon as you can."

"I'm on my way."

I hung up and walked around my apartment for the first time since I've moved in. As I started to move faster and faster around my living room I heard a loud knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me Barb" Dick yelled through the door.

I ran to the door and quickly opened it, when he saw me he was frozen and his eyes slowly moved up and down.

"You're actually standing."

"I can walk." I smiled with tears of joy in my eyes, a smile quickly appeared on his face and he pulled me into a tight hug and spun me around in the hallway.

"You can walk!" He yelled and I laughed at his excitement "This is a miracle."

"Well not quiet."

"What do you mean?"

"Come inside" I led him inside and closed the door behind him. "This is why I needed you over here."

"What happened?"

"Some guy broke into my apartment last night and put some drug in me and I woke up with my legs."

"Did you see his face?"

"No he was wearing a red metallic mask."

"A red metal mask?"

"Yeah."

"What did he say to you?"

"He said we knew each other and he was going to fix me." The joyful look on his face disappeared. "Dick what is it?"

"I need to get you out of here." He went into my room and pulled out my luggage.

"Why?"

"I need to know what he did, and I can't protect you from another city."

"You think I'm going back to Gotham with you?"

"I know you're going to Gotham with me." He walked into my bedroom and pulled out some of my clothes. "I need to figure out what he did to you and you can visit your dad and Alfred while you're there. When it's all over I will personally drive you back to Manhattan."

"Alright, but what do you know about this guy?"

"He's been causing a lot of trouble in Gotham." He said as I helped him pack my stuff. "I bet you've seen his work on the news."

"Wait, he's the one who killed Ivan Kristoff?" I said "Kristoff was practically untouchable."

"Exactly which proves he's a serious threat, and proves to me that I can't leave you alone."

"Come on I can still take care of myself."

"Barb I don't want to be blunt here, but you just recovered from paraplegia and you haven't been in a fight for almost a year."

I raised one brow and when he turned his back I swiped my foot against his legs and knocked him to the ground. Then I climbed on his back to wrap my legs around his waist and pin down his arms while I put him in a choke hold.

"You still think I'm defenseless?" I asked

"That was a dirty shot, you did it behind my back." He said

"Bruce did say to be careful when you turn your back."

I pulled myself off him and stood up, I pulled him off the floor and grabbed some clothes to change. I went into the bathroom and changed into dark blue jeans and a long sleeved black shirt and sneakers. I brushed my teeth and stepped out to find my bags ready.

"You ready?"

"I'm ready as I'll ever be."

I grabbed my bags and locked the door, I followed him outside where I tossed my bags in his car and ignored the stunned stare of my doorman.

"So what else can you tell me about my visitor?" I asked

"The press has called him The Red Hood."

"That's the same name they gave to Joker" After all the time I've had to heal I still felt sick when I said his name.

"I know but he's locked up in Arkham, besides if it was him he would've made it obvious."

"What about Harley?"

"I've heard rumors that she's left him and she's working with Poison Ivy now."

"Really?"

"But they're just rumors."

"What else can you tell me about this Red Hood?"

"I've only seen him once, he's hard to track down and even harder to catch." He said "He's been declaring more and more territory in the South East end of Gotham."

"So he's completely taken over the Russian mob's territory?" He nodded his head. "How is that possible?"

"And what's more worrying is there are rumors going around that he's been trying to take over all the docks on the West side."

"Doesn't Black Mask own those?"

"Not anymore, they belong to Scarecrow now."

"Why would Red Hood try to take Scarecrow's docks?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out, maybe with your help we can do it together."

"Just like old times?" I said with a small smirk on my face.

 **Batcave,**

Bruce had been sitting in front of the computer for hours, ignoring the message left from Diana and the food Alfred brought him. He stared at a screen showing the Red Hood standing on top of Kristoff's building.

"Bruce…" Alfred said "I've got some news from Grayson."

"Hmm."

"He's on his way back from Manhattan, and he's bringing Barbara Gordon with him."

"What?" This pulled his attention away from the screen. "Why?"

"He said the Red Hood visited Barbara and drugged her."

"What did he do to Barbara?"

"He didn't tell me anything else, he'll be here in twenty minutes." He said "Also Ms. Prince called."

"I'm busy."

"Of course you are."

 **Chapter Song**

 **But I promise we'll take the world to its feet**

 **And move mountains**

 **Bring it to its feet**

 **And move mountains**

 **And I'll rise up**

 **-Rise Up by Andra Day**


End file.
